nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Toyota Corolla GT-S
The Toyota Corolla GT-S (AE86) (also known as Hachi-Roku) is a sport compact produced for the North American market from 1983 to 1987. The Toyota AE86 was produced alongside a non-pop up headlight variant, the Corolla Levin. The AE86 was also sold in Japan as the Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT Apex, albeit with slightly different specifications. The Corolla GT-S is based on a light RWD platform and powered by a '4A-GE' entitled DOHC engine with 119bhp. The AE86's affordability and driving traits made it a popular choice in motorsports and a favourite by car enthusiasts. In 2012, a modern reinterpretation of the AE86 was introduced which was jointly developed by Toyota and Subaru. ''Need for Speed: Underground 2'' The Toyota Corolla GT-S appears in Need for Speed: Underground 2 and is available from the beginning. Although it is the slowest car with standard performance in the game, the Corolla GT-S is also one of the best handling cars in the game. With upgrades, it can become competitive throughout the career mode. Once fully upgraded, the Corolla will also receive outstanding straight-line performance. ''Need for Speed: Carbon'' The Toyota Corolla GT-S appears as a tier 2 Tuner class car in the EA Downloader release of Need for Speed: Carbon. It cannot be purchased in the career mode nor modified by the player and can only be selected in Quick Race mode with stock appearance in white and as a visually modified variant in red. The Corolla GT-S has formidable acceleration and handles well in corners but is only capable of an average top speed. ''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' The Toyota Corolla GT-S appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as a tier 1 vehicle with a $16,000 price tag. Given its light chassis and rear-wheel drive layout, the Corolla GT-S has notable handling characteristics: It responds quickly to steering inputs by the player and rarely loses grip. This makes the GT-S particularly useful in difficult race tracks and drift events as its handling makes long and smooth drifts possible. The GT-S has moderate acceleration in consequence of a small four-cylinder engine, which delivers a low top speed and underwhelming performance when driving uphill but can be greatly improved with upgrades. Players will find the GT-S to be most useful in Drift and Grip. It also fares well in Wheelie Competitions due to its low weight. ''Need for Speed: Nitro'' The Corolla GT-S appears in Need for Speed: Nitro as a class C vehicle and costs $55,000. It is rated 1 in speed, 2 in both acceleration and handling, and 3 in both drifting and strength. Zarinah, the top racer in Singapore, drives a Corolla GT-S in all the location's Bronze Cup race events except for the Drift Challenge, Time Attack, and Speed Trap events. Zarinah Zarinah's Corolla GT-S can be unlocked as a collectable car for use in both Arcade Mode and Career Mode, once all stars are obtained in all Singapore Bronze Cup events. ''Need for Speed: Shift'' The Toyota Corolla GT-S appears in Need for Speed: Shift as a tier 1 car with a 1.50 car rating and can be purchased for $18,000. It is capable of a Works conversion. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Toyota Corolla GT-S was made available in Need for Speed: World on May 14, 2010 during the fourth closed beta session as a tier 1 car. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as a D class car. The Corolla GT-S is slower than any other tier 1 starter car in terms of power. However, this trait was compensated with a superior handling. it has a good acceleration and handling because of a low weight. Compared to more expensive D class cars, its acceleration might be lacking. Players might find the Corolla GT-S to be a good choice for swapping their E class vehicle with a D class one. Similar to the Nissan Silvia (S15), it also fares well in higher classes, as long as upgrades are regularly applied. It is less useful in pursuits events due to its small chassis, although lower heat level events can be completed successfully. Black The Black style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on December 16, 2010. White The White style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on May 14, 2010 during the fourth closed beta session. Before August 22nd, 2012, it could be purchased at Driver Level 1 and cost . Lank (Rental) The Lank style is a rental car that can be leased for . It was made available on June 28, 2010 during the sixth closed beta session. It is fitted with various Street quality performance parts from different manufacturers, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Lank (Cash) The Lank style is a previous rental only car that can be purchased for . It was made available on June 1, 2015 as part of the End of the World event. It is fitted with various Street quality performance parts from different manufacturers, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Exclusive The Exclusive style is a promotional car offered to players that pre-ordered a copy of Need for Speed: World through the EA Store. C-Spec The C-Spec style is a Best in Class car that costs . It was initially released on December 21, 2012 as a top-up gift, and was later made available in the car dealer on January 27, 2015. It is fitted with varying quality performance parts from different manufacturers, 3-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. ''Need for Speed: The Run'' The Toyota Corolla GT-S appears in Need for Speed: The Run. The standard variant is unlocked by beating five objectives in the Underground Playlist. The Tier 3 variant is unlocked by beating twelve Autolog recommendations. Both cars' handling is rated as Challenging. The tier 1 Corolla GT-S's engine delivers 240 bhp at 10,500 rpm. It goes from 0-60mph in 6.2 seconds and hits a top speed of 141 mph (227 km/h). The tier 3 Corolla GT-S's engine delivers 416 bhp at 6,100 rpm. It goes from 0-60mph in 4.4 seconds and hits a top speed of 170 mph (274 km/h). Both cars are average in terms of acceleration, although their top speed may be lacking within their tiers. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The Toyota Corolla GT-S appears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Retro Road class car with a D 100 performance rating and 1.97 handling rating. The GT-S can be purchased for $5,500 and can have its engine swapped with the 3.0 litre inline-six from the Toyota Supra. The Corolla GT-S is a well balanced car with particular strengths in handling as it can easily enter and exit corners at a quick pace without losing grip. Due to its lightness, the AE86 will also have significantly improved acceleration with engine upgrades. The Team Need for Speed Toyota Corolla GT-S is a special Retro GTX class variant that is rewarded to the player upon completing the Retro discipline. It is featured with an A 1510 overall rating and a 2.97 handling rating. Trivia *The Corolla GT-S appears as the 1983 to 1985 built model in Need for Speed: Underground 2. In all other titles, it appears as the 1986 facelift model. *In Shift 2: Unleashed, the Works conversion of the car resembles the 1999 JGTC Toyota Sprinter Trueno that was raced in the GT300 category by Kraft.http://www.speed-industries.ch/wordpress/2010/12/25/kraft-gt300-ae86/ Gallery NFSU2ToyotaCorollaGTSStock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Underground 2'' NFSCToyotaCorollaGTSWhiteCustom.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (White Custom) NFSCToyotaCorollaGTSRedCustom.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Red Custom) NFSPSToyotaCorollaGTSAE86.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' NFSPSToyotaCorollaGTSAE86BonusDrift.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (Bonus - Drift) NFSPSToyotaCorollaGTSAE86BonusGrip.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (Bonus - Grip) Corolla ae86 nfs nitro.jpg|''Need for Speed: Nitro'' NFSN_ToyotaCorollaGTS_Zarinah.png|''Need for Speed: Nitro'' (Zarinah) ToyotaCorollaStandard.jpeg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Standard) NFSWToyotaCorollaCSpec.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (C-Spec) ToyotaCorollaLank.jpeg|''Need for Speed: World'' ("Lank) Corolla9.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Exclusive) NFSS2UCorollaGTS.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' NFSS2UWorksCorollaGTS.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Works) NFSS2UCorollaGTSTeamNFS.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Team Need for Speed) NFSTRTotoyaCorollaStandard.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' NFSTRTotoyaCorollaDriftPackage.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Tier 1 - Drift Package Kit) NFSTRTotoyaCorollaNFSEdition.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Tier 3 - NFS Edition) References Category:Tuners in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Rental Cars Category:Starter Pack Cars Category:Top-Up Cars Category:Reward Cars (Shift 2: Unleashed)